


Misbehavior

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Competitive L, Competitive Misa, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Karaoke, L is absolutely shameless, Light Angst, M/M, Rivalry, Singing Your Feelings, Team Bonding, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: At the end of the Kira task force's holiday off, they decide to get together for karaoke. Lots of drinking and playful ribbing amongst 'coworkers' ensues.





	1. Uninhibited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light realizes too late that taking L to karaoke is going to have unintended side effects on his sanity... if only because L has alcohol on his side to make him a little less anxious. Turns out L can be quite outgoing when he wants to be.

“Where are we going?” L asked curiously, staring wide eyed out the window. “This isn’t the way to headquarters.”

_Damn it, even tipsy, he’s really observant_ , Light thought, huffing out an annoyed breath. “Matsuda wants us to meet him for a couple drinks before we go back.”

“Of which you will  _not_  be partaking, Light,” his dad said sternly, eyeing him in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, dad, I know,” Light said, laughing.

“Then why are we going? I don’t  _want_  any more to drink,” L said, pouting a little.

“You don’t  _have_  to drink anymore, Ryuzaki, but Misa will be there, and we figured this would be a good way to try making things up to her.” 

Light blinked at that and then nodded. “That makes sense. So we stay for a bit and let her have some fun and then go back?”

“That was the idea.” His dad gave him another look in the rear view mirror, clearly amused over Light’s deliberate avoidance of bringing up the real point of meeting for drinks, and he grinned, giving his dad a slight shake of the head. The snort that left him told Light that  _he_  would suffer the consequences for not telling L,  _again_ , what was going on, and he just laughed.  _Oh, I know, dad. I can take whatever punishment he’ll dish out_.

“Fine. Does this mean I’m paying for this?” L grumbled.

“Only if you want to?”

“Fine. I’ll text Watari later and get him to wire the money to whoever pays for it tonight.”

“Wow, Ryuzaki, that’s... generous,” Light said, blinking in surprise. “Aren’t you worried they’re going to take advantage of that?”

L gave him a Look. “I’m not going to announce  _that_. We’ll just inform Matsuda to start a collective tab.”

“Well, you can tell him yourself, because we’re here,” his dad announced, pulling up in front of the bar. Which had a prominent sign reading ‘karaoke’. “Both of you out, I’ll be back when I find parking.”

“Okay!” Light said, grinning at the way L’s expression was rapidly morphing from resignation to one of abject horror. He grabbed L’s hand and tugged the sputtering man out of the car, calling to his dad, “See you in a few!”

“Light, NO, I am  _not_  doing this,” L sputtered indignantly, stumbling a little as Light pulled him towards the doorway.

“You don’t  _have_  to drink, and you probably won’t get signed up to sing, it’s fine,” Light countered, smiling wickedly at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, your words tell me I’m safe, but that smile tells me you’re going to immediately turn around and sign me up for something  _embarrassing_ ,” L groused, not paying attention to anything else but Light as he led him into the bar, making a beeline for the diminutive blond goth dancing to the music.

“Busted!” Light laughed, squeezing his hand and tugging him forward so he could steer him towards the group, who were now waving them over to their booth. “You can always punish me for it however you see fit, later,” he said in L’s ear, low enough that no-one else could hear him over the music, and was gratified to hear the hitch in his boyfriend’s breathing. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I kind of  _hate_  you right now,” L said, glancing back at him. “I thought we were going back. I had my  _own_  plans for you after being up in your room.” The way he surreptitiously looked Light up and down made his mouth go dry and his knees go a little weak, and it must have shown on his face, because L grinned wide, hooking one finger in his mouth and chewing on his nail in satisfaction.

“Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have been so gung ho about this karaoke thing, then,” Light said, shaking his head. As they got to the booth, Light leaned in and murmured right into L’s ear, “Let’s just see what happens, yeah? Now sit down, Ryuzaki.”

L sat, sliding into the booth beside Matsuda and shifting into his customary crouch. He was only slightly unsteady, and Matsuda immediately clapped him on the back, exclaiming, “Heeey, I’m glad you guys made it! We thought you weren’t going to come out.”

“Oh, we just didn’t tell him where we were going,” Light said with a laugh, ignoring the  flat look L gave him in favour of nodding to everyone. Except Misa, who hugged him excitedly. He stifled a sigh and said, “Hey Misa. I take it your events went well?”

“ _So_  well! I made a little extra on the second one, so Matsui suggested we celebrate!” Misa gave Matsuda a happy smile and the rookie just blushed and saluted with his Sapporo, grinning widely. “So we decided, what better way than karaoke night?”

L snorted at that, muttering something under his breath, and Matsuda started, looking at him before asking, “What was that, Ryuzaki-san?”

“Nothing, Matsui-san, it was a stupid joke,” L replied, plucking up the cocktail menu and holding it in front of his face to peer at it. “What’s good to drink here?”

“Ryuzaki, I thought you didn’t  _want_  anything more to drink?” Light asked, grinning when everyone gaped at him and turned their attention to L, whose attention was still buried deep in the menu.

“Yes, well, I have a feeling more than  _one_  of you will try to sign me up for something embarrassing, so I’m going to need a little bit of liquid courage,” L replied, finally bringing the menu down and blinking in surprise at the expressions on everyone’s faces. “Uh. What?”

“You’ve already been drinking?” Aizawa asked, frowning slightly.

“And I missed it?!” Matsuda asked excitedly, elbowing L playfully in the side.

“Ooh, Ryuzaki’s getting adventurous!” Misa exclaimed, sliding into the booth beside L and draping an arm around him. “Welcome to the land of normal people, it’s fun here!”

“Could you all please stop making such a big deal about it? It was literally half a glass of wine,” L said with a scowl, hunching down over his knees.

“Well, are you looking for a mixed drink, more wine, or beer, or a cooler or something?” Matsuda asked, smiling. “I know all the best drinks in all categories.”

L stared at him for a second and then began ticking points off on his fingers, clearly ignoring the way Misa was playing with the collar on his sweater. Light certainly noticed, leaning in to grab her by the hand and tug her back. “Something sweet, preferably mixed, not strong, and doesn’t taste too much like alcohol.”

“What is it, Light?” Misa asked, smiling up at him.

“Minty? Fruity? Chocolate-y?”

“What are you doing?” Light asked curiously, glancing to L again.  _Damn, L, you’re like a magnet, pulling everyone’s attention today_.

“Oh, nothing, I just really like that sweater on him,” Misa responded, shrugging. Her expression turned sly as she asked pointedly, “Did  _you_  pick it out for him?”  _Shit. I keep forgetting that she’s a little more shrewd than I usually give her credit for._

“Surprise me.”

Matsuda laughed. “Oh, I know  _exactly_  what you’ll like. Let me out.”

“Matsuda-san, before you go, if you haven’t already, you should start a tab for this table.”

Misa glanced back and immediately stood up, giggling as she whispered to Light, “Did you really not tell him we were going out for karaoke? That’s mean. What if I sign him up for ‘Like A Virgin’ or something?”

“Yeah, he’ll never sing that in a million years, Misa,” Light said, not even looking when he caught L’s wrist to steady him as he slid out of the booth again. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Light-kun.” L tugged his wrist out of Light’s hand and looked between them curiously. “What are we talking about?”

“How you should wear stuff like this more often,” Misa said promptly, grinning. “You look  _almost_  presentable today. Now, if you’d just let me do something about those eye baggies, you could almost be  _hot_.” She reached up to poke at L’s face, but he caught her fingers before they could get near his eyes, giving her an annoyed scowl.

“We were  _not_  talking about that,” Light laughed, and L just stared at the both of them with wide eyes as Matsuda edged out around them and started for the bar.

“You know what I think you should do if you ever decide to get  _really_  adventurous, Ryuzaki?” Misa said, leaning in close and smiling up at him, tugging her fingers from his grasp.

“Nope.”

“You should go full goth!”

L stared at her and then looked over at Light with an amused smirk on his lips. “Light-kun, is goth like emo?”

Light burst out laughing as Misa went, “Huh?!”  _Oh, L. Quit teasing her_.

“There are similarities in the fashion,” Light said when he finally got himself under control. “And I already told him something like that today, Misa. So he’s aware.”

While they were talking, L had sat back down and scooted right to the back of the booth, staring at Light as if pleading him to read his mind. He could hazard a guess as to what L wanted.

“Where is Matsuda?” his dad’s voice sounded just then from behind him, and Light turned around.

“He went to the bar. Said he was going to grab something for Ryuzaki.” He arched an eyebrow at that, and Light laughed and said, “I know. Don’t ask.”

When his dad went to sit beside Aizawa, Misa leaned up to kiss his cheek and said, “I’m gonna go sign up for a song, okay?” Her gaze slid to L and she grinned. “And find something for  _him_  to sing. I’ve  _always_  wanted to hear what he sounds like.”

“Alright, you do that,” Light laughed, immediately slipping into the booth beside L.

“Let me guess,” L said in a flat monotone, watching Misa bounce up to the stage. “She’s signing me up.”

“Yup.”

“She isn’t even  _trying_  to be subtle.”

Light laughed, stretching one arm across the back of the booth and letting the fingers of his other hand stroke idly against L’s ankle, only hearing the soft inhale because he was sitting  _right_  beside him. “It’s Misa, do you honestly expect anything else?”

L’s response was cut off by Matsuda’s return, announcing, “One strawberry daiquiri as requested!” 

The expression on L’s face once he had tried the ( _very_  pink) cocktail telegraphed his pleasure quite clearly, and Light laughed when he immediately declared, “Matsuda-san, you have exceeded expectations. Good job.”

“I’m  _pretty_  sure that’s a girl’s drink, but okay,” Aizawa piped up dryly, rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his beer. L fixed him with a blank stare and sucked on the straw, seemingly unperturbed by the attempted blow to his masculinity. Light found his lack of reaction  _especially_  hilarious given how embarrassed L had been when Light had teased him about the pop music on his iPod.

Still, the insult annoyed him, so he squeezed his fingers lightly around L’s ankle in solidarity before pointing out calmly, “And  _I’m_  pretty sure he is allowed to drink whatever he wants, Aizawa. It’s still alcohol.”

The quiet chuckle that escaped Mogi made him smile in satisfaction, and Aizawa just shrugged, murmuring, “Touché.”

It seemed like fortuitous timing that Misa returned then, announcing loudly, “I ordered a round of chocolate cake shots! Who wants one?”

“How many did you order?” Aizawa asked, frowning. He didn’t seem enthused.

“One for everyone, of course!”

Light winced at that, and glanced towards his father. “Um, Misa, I’m not...”

“I would prefer not to have any shots, Misa,” the man cut in, adjusting his glasses in slight irritation. He nudged Matsuda out of the booth and added, “And it looks like at least  _one_  of us needs to stay relatively sober tonight.”

“So there’s going to be two extra shots, Yagami-san,” L called, giggling a little when the man just waved irritably at him. He looked at Light and added, “What are the odds he’ll let you have just one shot?”

“Slim.” Light rolled his eyes and smirked. “Besides, maybe I don’t want to drink, anyway.”

“I  _know_  you snuck a sip of my wine, Light-kun,” L pointed out dryly, taking another sip of his own drink as he stared Light down.  _How could he possibly know that, he wasn’t even looking at me,_ Light thought, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him.

“Light, you had wine too?” Misa asked, laughing as she tugged at his arm. It took him a moment to tear his gaze away from L’s, but he finally managed it, putting on a haughty expression.

“It was just a sip. If Ryuzaki didn’t want me drinking any, he shouldn’t have set it down.” He could hear L’s disbelieving snort and he fought to maintain his dignity, even as his face heated.  _Shut up, L_... “Besides, I didn’t really care for it. It was too sweet.”

“Oh, so perfect for Ryuzaki, then,” Aizawa joked, leaning on the table and reaching across to clink his beer can against L’s glass. “Just kidding. It’s nice to see you doing normal things for once.”

“Why does everyone think I don’t do ‘normal’ things?” L asked, rolling his eyes when everyone laughed at his use of air quotes. “What? Did I do that wrong?”

Light closed his fingers around L’s and pressed his hand to the table. “You did it right. Stop worrying. It’s all in fun, Ryuzaki.”

L’s little ‘hmmph’ was overshadowed by the arrival of the shots, though as the bartender left, he _did_ take that moment to point out with a mischievous grin, “Yagami-san isn’t here right now. As lead detective, I say you’re allowed  _one_  shot if you want it, Light-kun.”

“Light, won’t your dad be upset?” Matsuda said, glancing towards the bar.

“We’re all supervising him, it’s not like we’ll let him get drunk,” Aizawa countered, grinning. “What the chief doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Yeah, come on, Light, just do one shot with us,” Misa said, laughing and reaching for one of the shot glasses and a slice of lemon. “Come on, guys, bottoms up!” She raised the shot in a mock toast, licking the sugar off the rim and downing the liquid, giggling as she sucked on the lemon.

L stared over at her, and then watched the others with confused eyes as they followed suit. “I don’t understand. How is this combination supposed to taste like chocolate cake?”

“Just do it, Ryuzaki,” Misa laughed. Light privately agreed with L, but shrugged and glanced quickly to the bar to see if his dad was on the way back before taking his shot.

“Weird. It  _does_  taste like chocolate cake,” he remarked in surprise, stuffing the lemon into his empty shot glass. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw L hesitate and then finally take one of the remaining shots. “So who is going to have the last one, since dad doesn’t want it?”

“Me!” Misa chirped brightly, only for L to let out an irritated sound. Both she and Light turned to look at him.

“What, do you like it?” Light asked, amused by the annoyed look on L’s face. The man spat the lemon rind out onto the table, and Light laughed. “Okay, I don’t think you were supposed to  _eat_  the lemon, Ryuzaki.”

“Whatever.” L leaned forward and looked at the NPA officers sitting across from them. “Hey. Do any of you want the last shot?”

A chorus of ‘no’s left them with varying degrees of amusement and L turned to give Misa a slightly creepy grin. “I want it.”

“I ordered them, I should get the last one!”

“You know you _could_ just order another one-“ Light started, only to be cut off on both sides with nearly identical ‘ _Shut up, Light!_ ’s. Oh great. Now L and Misa were joining forces to be obnoxious? He exchanged an amused look with the others, leaning back with his arms folded in exasperation.

“Misa, if you’re trying to make this a challenge, you are  _not_  going to win.”

Misa just snorted and stabbed a finger towards L, grinning broadly. “Please. If I challenge you to something musical, I bet I’ll win!”

Light glanced between them and sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom. Misa, let me out.”

“Okay!” She immediately moved, and Light gave her an incredulous look when she just scrambled back into the booth beside L and continued to argue with him over their little ‘challenge’, the prize effectively forgotten.  _Great, what have I done?_  he thought, heading off towards the bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light should know by now that when he doesn't tell L about things, L will the find the most obnoxious way to pay him back for it. Apparently that includes ignoring him in favor of issuing silly challenges to Misa.
> 
> I still do not own Death Note.


	2. Seriously, Misa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa challenges L to a sing off. He can never resist a challenge, even if it's over something as ridiculous as karaoke. (Never mind that he’s never done this before...)

“So we’re agreed?”

Misa nodded, grinning smugly at him. “Best song choice and audience reaction gets the shot. I’m a professional, Ryuzaki, you don’t stand a  _chance_!”

 _We’ll see about that_. L just smiled at her, secure in the knowledge that he had a few tricks up his sleeve, and tugged the shot over to the wall. For safe keeping.  _Maybe we should have just grabbed a second one, this is absolutely ridiculous. It might prove to be fun, though._

“So you’re  _actually_  going to get up and sing, Ryuzaki-san?” Matsuda asked eagerly, eyes wide.

“It appears so,” L responded with a nonchalant shrug.

“What are  _you_  going to sing, some emo crap?” Aizawa asked, snorting out an amused laugh, apparently not noticing the embarrassed look Matsuda sent him.

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“He’s going to sing the song I signed him up for,” Misa cut in, laughing.

Fixing her with a deadpan stare, L just responded with a lofty, “We shall  _see_  about that, Misa-san.”

Light finally returned with a soda in hand, hovering awkwardly before nudging Misa and asking, “Hey, could you let me in?”

“Nope,” Misa chirped, leaning over and taking a sip of L’s drink before he could stop her. “Ooh, this is really good! I’m getting one!”

“Misa-san, you just got your spit all over my straw,” L said flatly, narrowing his eyes at her as he yanked the glass back.

“Deal with it, crybaby,” Misa said with a laugh. Eyes narrowing even further, L plucked the straw from his drink and flicked it at her, trying to keep the smirk off his face when she let out an overly loud, “Eeeeeewww! Ryuzaki!”

“Deal with it, crybaby,” he mocked, taking a drink and fixing Light with a look, shrugging and gesturing him to sit down. He didn’t particularly  _want_  Misa sitting beside him, but she seemed bound and determined to stay where she was, and it was awkward watching Light hover with an irritated expression on his face. Something caught his attention, then, and he listened for a moment before saying dryly, “Oh wait, they’re calling your name, Misa-san. Game _on_.”

“I am going to wipe the  _floor_  with you, Ryuzaki,” she declared determinedly, bouncing out of her seat and flouncing up to the stage.

Snorting, L announced, “She is  _so_  over dramatic.”

“Ryuzaki, you listen to Linkin Park and Evanescence, you have  _no_  grounds to call  _her_  over dramatic,” Light teased.

“No way, you like Linkin Park  _too_?” Matsuda burst out excitedly, drawing a shocked look from Aizawa.

“... Yes?” L said, eyes wide as he glanced around the table. Soichiro chuckled, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his beer, seemingly content to just sit and listen. 

“Wanna do one of their songs with me?” Matsuda’s expression was hopeful, and L stared at him for a long moment, thinking. He had been  _planning_  on singing as little as possible, Misa’s challenge aside, but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt anything to do a song with Matsuda. That was clearly the point of this whole outing, and the man seemed so eager, he was worried that saying no would get him nothing but Matsuda’s sad puppy face the next day.

“Do they  _have_  anything by Linkin Park here?” he finally asked cautiously, stiffening slightly when Light laughed beside him and whispered a teasing ‘ _So_  emo,’ into his ear. He twitched, eyes darting to give Light a sidelong look, half wanting to smack him and half wanting to kiss the teen to shut him up.  _Not here. Why does everyone think I’m going to sing something angsty?_

“Of course, I sing their stuff here all the time!”

“Since when do you like that American teen emo music, Matsui?” Aizawa asked, staring at the rookie, and L had to stifle a snicker. From what L remembered of his personnel file, Matsuda was actually only a little under a year older than him, so it made sense that they would have some similar interests in music. What made it funny was the fact that Aizawa clearly thought L himself was significantly younger than he actually  _was_.

“So it’s okay for  _me_  to listen to supposedly teen music, but not Matsui-san?” L asked, propping his chin in his hand as he stared at Aizawa. “That seems unnecessarily harsh, Aizawa-san.”

“Dude, aren’t you, like... twenty?” Aizawa asked with a laugh, slugging back the rest of his beer.  _Called it_. L snorted, lips quirking up in a smirk, ignoring the questioning look Light was giving him. “I need another beer.”

Matsuda scrambled up, muttering, “I’ll get it.”

“Grab one for me as well if you’re going, please, Matsu,” Mogi spoke up, a small smile on his face. The rookie smiled at Mogi and nodded, hurrying off.

“So... is no-one listening to Misa-san’s song?” L asked conversationally, gaze drifting to the stage. He hadn’t been, but then, he didn’t care for Beyonce.

“Were we supposed to be?” Light asked, stretching his arms out to the sides before pulling them back and giving L a grin. L narrowed his eyes at the teen, hyper aware that the others were now turning away to watch the stage at that little reminder. _Thank goodness, some small semblance of privacy._

Leaning in close to Light, L murmured, “Were you just trying to put your arm around me?”

“No, I was stretching,” Light countered, eyes crinkling a little in amusement.

L was silent for a bit and then murmured in a wry tone, “So... you were trying to put your arm around me. I know that move, I’ve seen many people do it.”

“To you?”

“Other people. Obviously.” Pausing, L added, “Also, yes, the challenge is that Misa and I each do a song, and whoever picks the best song, or rather, gets the best audience reaction, gets the shot.”

“She’s singing Beyonce. Everyone loves Beyonce, and she’s _really_ good at it. How are you going to top _that_?” Light laughed, folding his arms in front of him. L hunched forward over his knees to grab his glass again and shrugged.

“I have an idea or two if they have the songs I want,” he declared, eyeing the others before reaching out under the table to squeeze lightly at his boyfriend’s thigh. As Light’s breath hitched, he began tracing his fingers lightly up and down Light’s leg, adding firmly, “And if they don’t, well, I’ll have to think of something else, because I refuse to lose to _her_.”

“May I remind you that you _could_ have just bought another shot?” Light said, voice mostly composed except for the slightest hint of breathiness.

“Where’s the fun in that, Light-kun?” L smiled at him, gaze flicking over Light for a moment before squeezing again and withdrawing his hand. “ _You’re_ the one who wanted to come here in the first place, so I’m going to have fun on _my_ terms. Issuing petty challenges over silly things? Why not. And your _girlfriend_ clearly doesn’t mind playing the game with me.”

 _Oops_. That had come out a little more petulant than he’d meant it to. And Light clearly noticed, given the questioning look he gave him. L ignored him in favour of taking another gulp of his drink, which was somehow over half gone. Between how fast it was melting and how tasty it was, he was probably going to need another one by the time he got back from his own song.

“Is that good, then?” Light asked, gesturing to his drink in amusement.

“Obviously.”

“Does it _actually_ taste like strawberries?”

“Not really, it’s mostly just sweet,” L said, creeping over slightly so their sides were touching, a thrill going through him when Light resumed stroking fingers at his ankle under the table. He smiled over at Light and turned his attention to the stage only to realize Misa’s song was nearly done. “Damn. She should have picked a longer song.”

“You _want_ her to have more opportunity to win your little challenge?” Light asked incredulously, giving him a wide eyed look.

“No, I just can’t stand this artist,” L replied archly, lips twisting in irritation. He reluctantly shifted to sit more normally as he glanced at Light again, wincing slightly at the loud applause that followed for Misa. “Though I suppose I don’t _completely_ hate this song these days.”

“And why is that?”

L just gave Light a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes. “You’ve listened to the lyrics, yes? I can somewhat relate. _Somewhat_.”

That pulled a laugh from Light and he leaned in to murmur, “Are you saying that you’ve gotten a little crazy lately, or that you don’t care who knows we’re an item?”

 _All of the above_. Laughing sharply, L shoved Light away as he declared, “You are a  _brat_. Let me out. I’m probably next.”

“They _are_ calling your name, Ryuzaki,” Soichiro spoke up, arching his eyebrows at that little display. “Do you two just like to bicker everywhere you go?”

“Yes.” The answer came in unison, and L felt his face heating up as Light laughed. “I have to go.”

“Yeah, you do,” Light said with a grin, sitting back down as L trudged up to the stage. _Now what the hell am I going to sing to top THAT?_

“Good luck on your _song_ , Ryuzaki!” Misa chirped as she bounced past him, giving him a pleased, smug smile.

“Thank you, Misa-san,” he called back, unperturbed by her attempt to unnerve him, and made his way over to the microphone, nodding to the host with a small smile. _It’s fine. You can do this. It’s no different than singing along to songs with your headphones on_. When the music started, his eyes went wide and then he immediately scowled down at the table. Misa was still standing beside the table, laughing up a storm as Madonna sounded through the room. _I don’t think so_.

“Excuse me,” he said, stepping over to the host. “I got signed up for this song - may I please change it?”

“Of course,” the man said, eyeing him in amusement. “What do you want instead?”

 _Could you please turn this off while we’re finding a song?_ “Do you have any Danko Jones?” When the man shook his head immediately, L sighed, chewing on a fingernail as he thought. _Might as well go for the curve ball, since everyone expects me to do something angsty_. “How about Eve?”

The man typed in the request, and when the results showed up, L grinned. “I want the top one.” The karaoke host just shrugged and put the song in. _I should have grabbed my drink._

As the music started, and random members of the audience started preemptively cheering, L took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves, gaze skimming over the lyrics on the screen with a frown. _These lyrics are all wrong. Crap. I’m going to have to do this from memory. Here goes nothing._

It took about half a verse for him to find his rhythm, but as soon as the first altered lyrics passed, L knew that he’d chosen a winner, because from the sound of it, the audience was actually responding pretty well to the rap. That made him grin, and his nerves melted into an easy confidence as the chorus came around. _Let me blow your mind, indeed._

He found himself getting more into actually performing the song as it went on, tossing out the line ‘ _Frustration, baby, you got to breathe,’_ in Misa’s direction with a cocky smirk, to her obvious annoyance and everyone else’s delight. Glancing over at the others was even _more_ gratifying, since there were various expressions of shock, confusion and awe on everyone’s faces.

L glanced at the upcoming lyrics as he sang the chorus, nodding to himself and planting his feet in the middle of the stage. It was getting harder to breathe reliably as the song progressed (and he’d never exactly mastered the technique in the first place), so instead of putting on an animated performance for the last verse, he stayed in the one spot, just feeling the music flow through him.

“ _Y’all wanna bash me, talk is cheap - take you on a ride, it’s a hell of a feat. Do you like that?_ ”

A cheer went up as people registered that the lyrics had been changed again, and L grinned fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut to try and shut out the distracting sounds as he spit the last lyrics like it was his own song.

“ _Put your trust in the law when you listen to me, and I ain’t afraid to show when my mission’s complete. Still styling though, converse, play along - got you in my sights, battle on, came strong. Beware, cause I crush anything I land on;_ _Me here? Ain't no mistake - it was planned on._ ”

 _Game, set, and match_ , he thought to himself as the music faded out, giving an ironic little bow and setting the microphone back in the stand as applause resounded throughout the room. Now _that_ was music to his ears.

“Dammit, Ryuzaki, that’s not fair!” Misa whined, stamping her foot as he walked back over to the booth, unable to contain his grin. Who knew that he would be able to impress a bunch of random strangers with his moderate skills at rap? 

“I win, Misa-san,” he said smugly, arching an eyebrow at her. “And you thought I couldn’t do it.”

“You were supposed to _sing_ a song, not do a rap song!” Misa said stubbornly, crossing her arms and scowling up at him, effectively blocking the seat.

“That specification was never made, so I was well within my rights to do it,” L countered, chewing on a finger nail and glancing over to where the shot rested, aware of the others just shaking their heads or laughing over the exchange. “Besides, do you know how _hard_ it is to rap? If you don’t breathe right, you are absolutely _screwed_  for the rest of the song.” His gaze flickered back to her and he leaned down into her face, smirking as he said, “Now are you going to _move_ so I can claim my prize, or do I have to move you _myself_? Because I will.”

The way her breath caught at that gave him pause, but she moved aside. He could feel her staring hard at him as he sat back down, reaching out to grab up the shot and down it. Light’s soft cough made him look over at the teen as he chewed on the lemon, and he arched his eyebrows up questioningly.

“I think you confused her,” Light whispered. L just chewed some more, staring. Sighing, Light added, “That was kind of hot. The whole, move or I will move you thing. Oh... and there she goes to the bar. Yeah, you definitely confused her.”

Spitting out the rind, L stuffed it into the empty shot glass and said, “I don’t care. She was in my way, and I won fair and square by the terms she and I both agreed on. It’s not _my_ fault she’s a sore loser.”

Light laughed, and Matsuda leaned in with wide eyes to cut into the conversation with an excited, “Ryuzaki-san, that was _awesome_! Will you do the rap parts on In The End with me?”

“Sure, why not,” L said, shrugging and smiling to himself. He could feel the irritation pouring off of Light, and it made him want to cackle. _Miffed that my attention isn’t solely on you, Light? Or are you jealous that I’m GETTING a lot of attention?_

“ _Yes_! Thank you, Ryuzaki!” Matsuda crowed, punching the air with an elated grin on his face. “You need another drink? I can go grab another after I sign us up-“

“Yes please,” L cut in, wanting the man to just stop talking. With a nod, Matsuda left, a happy bounce to his step. “Huh.”

“Yes?” Aizawa asked, glancing over at L.

“Nothing. Just... Matsui-san is... _very_ deferential to everyone tonight.”

“I think that’s mostly _you_ he’s deferential to,” Light mumbled in an annoyed tone only L could hear. _Hmm. Definitely jealous_. 

“He usually comes here alone from what I can understand, so I bet he’s just happy we’re all here,” Aizawa explained, for once not being rude or sarcastic to anyone. Mogi nodded beside him, sipping at his beer. “He’s young and very social, and doesn’t _really_ have that many friends, when it comes down to it.”

“Really?” L asked curiously, interested in Aizawa’s insight. “His file said he had an active social life before entering the NPA.”

“Yes... Being a police officer makes you see things differently,” Soichiro said quietly. “He’s had to adjust _very_ quickly, and I think he’s lost a lot of friends in the last year because of his dedication to the current case.”

 _Is that my fault?_ For a moment, it felt like L had been slapped in the face with that realization. _If that’s the case... no wonder he’s always trying to impress me and get us all to do things like this_.

“I didn’t know that,” Light said, his tone chagrined. “So does that mean that _we’re_ his family today? Since he didn’t do anything but cart Misa around?”

“Probably,” Aizawa said, a faint smile on his face. “He’s a good kid.” He fixed L with a friendly smirk. “And I don’t think I’ve ever heard _you_ swear before. Or seen you be this confident about anything outside of the case. Who are you and what have you done with our Ryuzaki?”

“ _Your_ Ryuzaki?” L asked, snickering. “Please. You _clearly_ don’t know me that well. You don’t even know how _old_ I am.”

The others all laughed at that remark, even though L thought privately that it hadn’t really been _that_ funny. Maybe it was the amused, chastised look on Aizawa’s face.

“All in fun, Ryuzaki,” Aizawa said with a laugh.

“Ryuzaki, I want a rematch,” Misa demanded as she stalked back over, effectively cutting off the conversation. L sighed and eyed her as she sat beside him, facing him with a determined look on her face. _Uh oh, I damaged her professional pride_. He couldn’t help the wicked smirk that spread across his face as he looked down at her. _Bring it on._

“What did you have in mind?”

“ _Not_ a song,” Misa said firmly, swallowing hard as she stared up at him. “I’ll figure something out. Later. But I _want_ a rematch. Tonight.”

“Deal.”

“Ryuzaki, this is a bad idea,” Light started to say behind him.

“Hush, Light-kun,” L interrupted, extending his hand to Misa. She hesitated and then took it, squeezing tight as she shook it. _Really, Misa? You’re going with THAT intimidation tactic?_ “What’s the prize this time?”

“If I win, I want a date with Light...” She paused and looked down at his wrist pointedly. “Alone. No you. No cameras. Just us.”

“Um, Misa, I do not agree to this-“ Light started, actually sounding a little worried. L could understand that.

“Shut up, Light, we need this,” Misa said firmly, not taking her eyes off of L’s. He sighed.

“And if I win?”

“Well, that’s _your_ decision,” she said, smirking.

“Fine. If I win, you’re going to wear a shirt for a day that says ‘Kira sucks’,” L said, grinning at her immediate protest and the laughter from the others. If she was going to demand a solo date with Light, he absolutely _had_ to win this one, no matter what it was. He didn’t care what his ‘prize’ was.

“Ryuzaki, seriously, I do not agree to being her prize-“ Light cut in, sounding irritated this time.

“Hush, Light-kun, you’ll be fine.” L turned to give him a reassuring smile at that. “I’m going to win, of course.”

“You’re so confident, are you?”

“Of course-“

“Hey everyone, what’d I miss?” Matsuda asked, sliding a fresh daiquiri across the table to L.

“Thank you, Matsui-san.” L let the others explain as he finished off his first drink, only to jerk in surprise when Misa draped herself over his shoulder. _What the hell?_

Her laughter was low and satisfied as she leaned in to whisper directly in his ear, “You’re _wrong_ , Ryuzaki.” She giggled then, and started playing with his hair for a moment before continuing, “You’re _going_ to lose this one. Light will come around when you aren’t there to annoy him and _distract_ him from me.”

 _Why is she all over me? This is creepy. And what the hell does she mean by that? Does she suspect something?_ Turning his head slightly, L frowned at her and asked quietly, “What are you doing, Misa-san?”

“You think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been trying to _flirt_ with me all night?” Misa smiled and reached up to pat his cheek, clearly enjoying what must have been a gobsmacked look on his face. _She thinks I’ve been trying to flirt with her?_ “It’s not that I don’t like you, Ryuzaki, but I just don’t like you like _that_. So stop with the creepy flirting, or I’ll have to tell Light.”

 _This is stupid_. L could feel his face heating up in embarrassment and irritation, and he narrowed his eyes at her, gently closing his fingers around her hand and pulling it away from his face. For a moment, he wanted to tell her just how _little_ he really thought of her, but she seemed to like the idea of holding that sort of power over him, so... might be better to just let her think that was the case.

“Fine. Stop _touching_ me, then,” he murmured, forcing as much petulance into his tone as he could. It didn’t require much acting.

Laughing, Misa drew away, pulling his drink towards her and deliberately wrapping her lips around the straw in a suggestive way to take a long pull, humming out a low, ‘Mmmmm!’ Oh good lord. She was really going to milk this supposed _attraction_ , wasn’t she?

“Misa-san, I would really appreciate it if you stopped stealing my drink,” L said, frowning at her.

“Mmm, but it’s so good!” She grinned, pushing it back to him. “No flicking the straw at me this time, Ryuzaki.”

Scowling, he turned away from her and took a drink, ignoring the straw. _Ridiculous. This is- SHE is utterly ridiculous. And clearly doesn’t know what she’s talking about._

“Are you two done being weird over there?” Light spoke up, clearly agitated.

“Yes,” L said, shifting uncomfortably at the satisfied way Misa lounged in the booth beside him. _God, she’s going to be absolutely insufferable after this, isn’t she?_ “Light-kun, could you make sure she doesn’t steal my drink? I need to use the bathroom.”

The way Misa giggled at that made him clench his jaw, and he glared at her. “That means you need to let me _out_ , Misa-san.”

“Or what, you’ll _move me yourself_?” She laughed again and moved, giving him a knowing look. L just rolled his eyes and slunk off to the bathroom. This new development just begged the question of what she was going to get him to do, if she now thought he had a thing for her. _God damn it, Misa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here everyone thought L was going to sing something angsty and emo, when his _actual_ guilty pleasure is making up his own shitty lyrics to existing rap songs. There's way more where that came from. 👀 (Sorry, we won't see anymore of his terrible rap lyrics. The only reason he even pulled this one out in the first place is because it's something he was messing around with between mid-April and mid-July, so it's still pretty fresh.)
> 
> Damn, I WISH I owned Death Note.


	3. Show Me Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When L gets a little carried away with his competition with Misa, things get a little... messy. But messy can be a good thing, sometimes.

“Okay, what the hell was _that_ about?” Light asked quietly, frowning hard as Misa scooted over to snuggle into him.

She giggled, asking in an overly innocent tone, “What was _what_ about, Light?”

“You being all over Ryuzaki like that. He seemed... upset about something.”

“Oh, I was just letting him know what’s _what_ , if you know what I mean,” Misa declared, smiling in satisfaction. She reached for L’s drink again, and Light grabbed it and slid it away from her. “Aww, come on, he’s not here, he’ll never _know_.”

“If you really want one _that_ badly, just order your own,” Light said, rolling his eyes in irritation. “If you keep drinking his drink, everyone is going to start thinking you _like_ him.”

“What?! _Eww_!” Misa sat straight up at that, an alarmed look on her face, and scrambled out of the booth. Presumably to get her own daiquiri. Hopefully. He was tired of watching her clinging to _his_ boyfriend. _Jesus, now I really get how L feels all the time, watching Misa hanging all over ME. That was uncomfortable._

Sighing, Light shook his head, sitting up a little straighter when he noticed the curious look on Mogi’s face. “What is it, Mogi?”

“You don’t look like you’re having fun,” Mogi pointed out in a quiet voice.

“Well...” Light hesitated, glancing over at his dad, who was watching the group of young women on the stage who were singing some jpop song that had just been released at the beginning of the year. “I’m too young to drink, I don’t particularly want to sing anything, Ryuzaki is being surprisingly outgoing, which is... honestly weird enough in itself, and  now Misa is being.... well... okay, she’s always annoying, but tonight she’s being _extra_ strange. I wasn’t expecting anything like this tonight.”

“Just observe. That’s what I do. You don’t have to participate to enjoy the show.” Mogi gave him a smile, and after a moment, Light smiled hesitantly back at him. That wasn’t really that helpful in this situation, since he had only given Mogi half the story, but it was otherwise sound advice. Sighing again, he craned his neck around to see L exit the hallway to the bathrooms, and sat up a little to follow his path as he made his way to the host’s table. L was.... signing up for another song? Of his own volition? _That_ was unexpected. He glanced toward the bar to see that Misa was chatting with some other lady while she waited for her drink, and he took that moment to slide out of the booth and wait for L to come back.

“Hey, dad?” he asked after a moment, looking down at the man as he stood beside him. “When were you thinking of heading out?”

“I’m not sure, Light, I figured I would leave that up to you and Ryuzaki,” his dad said, bobbing his head slightly in time with the music. “Why, did you want to head out now?”

“Oh, no no, I already saw Ryuzaki signing up for another song,” Light said hastily. “I was just curious. That’s all.”

“Light-kun, why are you just standing there?” L remarked dryly as he walked up to them. “Do I have to threaten to move _you_ , too? I don’t think I’d have such an easy time moving _you_ out of my way.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind seeing you try,” Light said with a snort, trying hard to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his lips as he stepped aside. “I made Misa get her own drink, she tried to drink more of yours.”

“ _What? Christ_. She is being _really_ fu-“ L cut himself off, clenching his fists and his jaw as he moved to crouch on the seat. He reached out to take a sip through the straw (to Light’s amusement), a stormy glower on his face before setting it back and declaring, “She’s being _extra_ annoying tonight. _Why_ are we trying to appease her, again?”

“Because she could make your professional life a living hell, and all of our lives, collectively, if she really wanted to,” Light said, sitting back down beside him. If Misa was going to directly annoy anyone, he would rather it be him. L had more of a tendency to be recklessly impulsive when he was irritated. “What was she saying to you? It clearly made you mad.”

“Nothing for you to worry about. I’ll deal with it later,” L said, snorting as he began drumming his fingers on the table top.

“Then what did you sign up for?” Light asked, hoping to distract L from his irritation.

“A song.”

 _No shit_. “Really?” Light said dryly, leaning over to try and catch L’s eye. “I would _never_ have guessed that. Come on, you were in such a good mood after your first song. Ignore Misa’s bullshit and just have fun.”

“I was _trying_ to.”

“Sing a song with me, then,” Light suggested with a laugh.

“No.”

“No?” Light blinked in surprise, and then frowned, leaning in close to whisper in a hurt tone, “What do you mean, _no_? You said yes to _Matsuda_ asking to sing with you.”

L sighed at that and glanced at the others to make sure they weren’t paying attention. “Any song I might want to sing with you would end up being obvious,” L murmured back, keeping his voice low as he gave Light a flat look. “Misa thinks that I have a crush on her, _apparently_ , and something she said makes me think she might suspect that _you_ have some interest in _me_. So please don’t take offence, but I would really rather not call her attention to us right this second. I’m not inebriated enough to be _that_ sloppy.”

“Oh...” _Damn_. Light had noticed a seemingly random comment from her earlier that implied the same thing. Especially when taken together. “Are you implying you _might_ get that sloppy?”

“I hope not. I won’t count the possibility out.” L sighed and took another sip of his drink. “If I _do_ start getting sloppy, that should be our cue to leave. My preference would be to leave before then, though.”

“Hey, what are you two whispering about?” Matsuda asked curiously, leaning over the table.

“Nothing important,” Light said promptly, grinning a little as L immediately stuffed the straw back in his mouth and shoved himself as far in the corner as he could. _Man, he really looks like a grumpy squirrel right now_.

Shrugging, Matsuda smiled and turned away. Light sighed, slumping down in the booth and reaching out to trail his fingers up L’s leg for a moment.

“Stop retreating into your shell, Ryuzaki,” he reminded his boyfriend, gratified when L sent a tiny smile his way. _Good_. Satisfied, he smiled back and then sat up straight.

~*~*~*~

The fact that Misa was attempting to sing  another overtly sexual pop song didn’t come as much of a surprise. That L was singing along to it in Light’s ear, however? That wasn’t just a surprise, it was pure _torture_... although it still wasn’t _quite_ as torturous as watching L dance around like a bonafide rock star to Jet had been. _I wonder what he would say if I told him that watching him rock out on stage like that made me want to take him home and pound him into the floor?_ Light thought, shifting in his seat and trying to direct his thoughts elsewhere. He was _positive_ that once he finally told L he had recorded the performance on his phone, L would delete it, but until then... he was going to watch the _crap_ out of that video later. The song he had done with Matsuda had been good, but rather boring by comparison. 

Bringing himself back to the present, Light squirmed pleasantly in his seat and turned his head to hiss at L, “How do you know all of these trashy sex songs so  _well_?”

“What, you never sang along to Genie In A Bottle before?” L asked, giving him an innocent look.

“No.”

“Do you like  _any_  pop music?” When Light shook his head, L widened his eyes dramatically and took a sip of his drink before turning his attention back to the stage. “That’s a shame. There is a lot of good pop out there if you don’t pay attention to the catchy dreck on mainstream radio.”

“Catchy dreck? That’s a good one, Ryuzaki,” Light replied, grinning at L. L just ignored him, going back to singing along quietly with the tail end of the song.  _Damn, he’s hitting some of those little runs like it’s easy. Maybe I should have put in a more modern pop song for him, since he apparently likes it so much_. He had to admit, he was a little disappointed when the song ended. Though whether that was because of how good L had sounded singing along, or because the lyrics gave him ideas of what he wanted to do TO L, he wasn’t sure. 

 _Or maybe it’s because of the annoying woman coming my way_ , Light thought, stifling a groan when he saw the blond pigtails bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

“Who wants a  _blow job_?” Misa sang out, plopping down in the booth beside Light. Every head turned to gawk at her, and she giggled. “The  _shot_! Gosh, you all have your minds in the gutter!”

Light fixed her with a flat stare, about to throw an irritated retort her way when L spoke up from beside him, “What’s in it?” He turned to stare at his boyfriend in shock.  _Don’t you DARE, L_. L just gave him a smirk as he wrapped his lips suggestively around the straw of his nearly finished third daiquiri, draining the glass. Light eyed him, gaze drifting involuntarily to watch his mouth before looking away and shifting uncomfortably. Ever since Misa’s little display, L had been doing little things like that more and more as he drank, and at this point, Light was in a constant state of low grade arousal. It was  _maddening_. And it was sloppy. And Light couldn’t bring himself to insist to his father that they leave, not when L had finally relaxed again. 

“Aside from whipped cream, I-“ Misa cut herself off with an excited giggle as L’s hand immediately shot up, and Light groaned. “Any other takers, boys?” The others all wisely refused, and she giggled again as she got right back up. “Ooooookay, two blow jobs, coming right up! Want another drink while I’m there, Ryuzaki?”

“Yes please, Misa-san,” L replied, looking down at his empty glass with a disgruntled expression.

Light leaned in and murmured in L’s ear, “You know, maybe you should slow down. Maybe get some water or soda or something...”

“Light-kun, what do you mean? I feel fine,” L protested, and Light felt the urge to shake the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mogi and Aizawa speaking quietly, and Aizawa in particular seemed to be eying L with a knowing, amused expression. “Honestly, I don’t know why I was hesitant to drink in the first place, this is fun.”

 _You clearly can’t hear the way your words have started to slur, love_. Light gave him a tight lipped smile and slid out of the booth. “They’re calling your name on stage. Don’t trip, okay?”

“Light-kun, really, there’s no reason for you to baby me,” L laughed, surprisingly  _not_  stumbling as he got out of the booth and made his careful way to the stage, snatching up Light’s glass of soda as he went and taking a sip. _Seriously, love?_ Aizawa looked slightly disappointed by that, and Light narrowed his eyes at the man.  _Why does everyone seem to want to see him drunk?_

“So, do you think he knows what Misa got him into with that shot?” Matsuda piped up with a high laugh, face red as he watched L with rapt attention.

“ _Definitely_  not,” Aizawa said with a wry laugh. Light glanced at his dad, and the man just seemed resigned. “You  _know_  she’s going to insist he do it right, too.”

“Maybe we should stop talking about this,” Light spoke up loudly, only to be distracted by L’s voice coming over the speakers.

“-was a request, so it’s going to be not great. Sorry!”

 _A request?_  He stared at the stage as a somewhat familiar song started playing, and he was shocked to realize that L was  _actually_  singing the Whitney song he had put in for him.  _I thought he would change it like he changed Misa’s song_. The rap song had been hilarious and hot, and kind of impressive, but Light hadn’t expected him to try something  _this_  challenging. Really, he had just wanted to hear the song, since L seemed to like it so much.

Everyone at their table had gone silent to watch, and Light had to squeeze his eyes shut tightly once he started listening to the lyrics.  _Damn, I can see why he likes this song, it’s like it was tailor made for US_. And despite a few cracks on the high notes, L actually was hitting all the notes beautifully, and with astounding accuracy and emotion... at least until the key change. L actually  _laughed_  onstage, face red, and Light stared, entirely smitten with the image as L spread his hands as if to say ‘well, I tried,’ and belted out the last chorus, cracks and all.

“He’s so  _good_ ,” Misa said right beside Light’s ear, startling him out of his daze.  _He really is, even though that song is not even remotely in his range,_ Light silently agreed, and he stood up immediately to let her in. She set the two daiquiris she was clutching down on the table and slid into the booth. When Light gave them a questioning look, she just laughed and said, “Since I’m not allowed to steal from _his_ anymore, I’m getting my own from now on. Want a sip?”

A pointed cough from his father made Light flush, and he quickly sat down beside her, saying, “No thanks, Misa, I’m fine.”

“Misa-san, you’re in my spot,” L announced, chewing on his thumbnail as he came up to the table again. Matsuda immediately rose to clap him on the back excitedly, babbling on about how talented he was, and L cast his eyes down in embarrassment, bearing the praise with a tiny smile and flushed cheeks, eyes round in his face.

“Matsui, sit down and leave him alone,” Light’s father said gruffly, finally grabbing Matsuda’s sleeve and tugging him back to sit, and Light couldn’t help but laugh at the chastised look on the man’s face. L let out a soft sigh of relief as he climbed back onto the seat beside Light, sliding his soda back over to him and surveying the drinks on the table.

“I thought there were shots,” he said with a slight pout, and Misa grinned devilishly.

“Oh, they’re  _coming_ ,” she said, laughing. “The bartender needed to grab more whipped cream, so she said she’d bring them over soon. In the meantime, you’ve got your other drink to tide you over.”

“Okay.” L pulled one glass closer and took a long sip. Light noted that the flush wasn’t leaving his cheeks, which either meant that L was just perpetually embarrassed or turned on right now,  _or_  that the alcohol was affecting him more now than it had been when he went up on stage. It was most likely the latter.

“By the way...” Misa leaned over Light and aimed a playful punch at L’s shoulder, ignoring his squawk of ‘hey!’ “You never told me you could sing like that, you  _jerk_!”

“Why in the world would this topic have  _ever_  come up, Misa-san?” L asked, rubbing his shoulder and scowling at her.

“You could have said something!”

“ _When_?”

“I don’t know, on one of those  _dates_  maybe?”

“Would you two stop arguing across me, please?” Light spoke up, highly amused and annoyed all at once by their antics.

“Light, if I had known he could sing the way he can, I would have dragged you both out for karaoke long before now,” Misa said, pouting at L. “Seriously, is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

Light glanced at his boyfriend, but L just rolled his eyes and said dryly, “ _Light-kun_  is with me pretty much every hour of every day, and  _he_  wasn’t even aware that I like to sing until tonight. I think. You were not left out. Why do you even care?”

Just then, the bartender came over with two shots piled  _obscenely_  high with whipped cream, placing the tray carefully down and chirping out, “Great! Who are these for?”

“Ooh, me! And one for him!” Misa said, bouncing as she pointed at L, whose eyes had gone very wide at the sight of the shots. Light could practically  _see_  him salivating, and he had to swallow, glancing between them nervously.  _This is fantastic. I’ve got the nympho on one side who is trying like hell to fuck me, and the nympho on the other side who doesn’t even realize what he’s doing to me half the time. Both doing a suggestive shot. I can’t win._ And, of course, it hadn’t escaped his notice that the men on the other side of the booth (minus his father, who looked  _supremely_  unimpressed with this whole spectacle) were watching the conversation with great interest.

“So, Ryuzaki, remember that rematch I wanted? This is it!” Misa’s grin was nothing short of evil. “Now, what you do with this shot is - Hey! Not yet! Don’t do  _that_!” L froze with his fingers halfway to his open mouth, turning to look at her with wide eyes as whipped cream dripped off them onto the table. Light swallowed hard, trying not to think about what that looked like and failing miserably. Judging from the poorly stifled laughter coming from Matsuda, and Aizawa’s loud (and pointed) throat clearing, they had realized what it looked like, too. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure if he wanted L to stick his fingers in his mouth anyway, or if he wanted to lean forward and lick his fingers clean  _for_  him. Not that he was going to do it, but  _damn_ , did he want to. “Here, the fun in this shot is how you’re supposed to drink it, watch me. Because _you’re_ going to need to do _better_ if you want to win.”

And with that, Misa clasped her arms tightly behind her, taking care to exaggerate her movements (though whether that was for _Light’s_ benefit or _L’s_ was uncertain) as she leaned forward to lick some of the whipped cream off the top, giggling and sending a sultry glance up at Light as she did.  _Just drink the damn shot, Misa, I don’t care_ , Light thought to himself, fighting to keep the grimace off his face as he looked away, face heating up. He could still see what she was doing from the corner of his eye, and in any case, he was more interested in watching L’s expression at her little display. And L didn’t disappoint, with his eyes wide as saucers, sucking furiously at his sticky fingers as he stared, one hand clutching the edge of the table. The way his eyes bugged out at the finale nearly made Light laugh.

“I’m supposed to do  _that_?” he breathed, pointing at Misa and looking around at the others, but no-one was paying attention to him.

“Yeah, you’re supposed to do  _that_ ,” Light said to him, staring at him hard, gaze flickering to L’s mouth for a brief moment before he looked away, taking a large swallow of his soda. “Are you regretting signing up for this yet?”

“A little,” L said, and  _now_  everyone was looking at him. _Is he really that daunted, or does he just want everyone watching when he does this?_ “That’s going to get all over my face.”

“Ryuzaki, you can’t back out now,” Matsuda said, leaning forward a little as he grinned. Light narrowed his eyes at the rookie.  _He is WAY too eager to see L do this shot. If he wasn’t so obviously into Misa, I might think he has a crush on L._

“And that’s kind of the point,” Aizawa added with a snicker. “ _You’re_  the one who got swayed by whipped cream... for a shot called a  _blow job_. Genius. You really should have seen this  _coming_.” Mogi let out a snort at that, and then all three men were laughing at the stupid pun. His father just snorted, excusing himself and stalking off towards the bar, muttering to himself.  _Oh, thank goodness he won’t be seeing this._

“My whipped cream is melting,” L pointed out flatly.

“Don’t mind us, just do your shot,” Matsuda gasped, wiping away tears of mirth.

“Misa-san, please define _better_ ,” L asked, staring down the men across the booth.

“Tighter performance and less mess wins,” she said promptly, grinning, leaning forward eagerly to watch what she clearly expected to be a shit show.  _Shit, her ‘performance’ was really good. Too bad HE gives the best blow jobs in the world._

L let out a disgruntled ‘hmmph’ and eyed the offending shot before shrugging. “Well, never let it be said that I backed down from a challenge.” 

Without even waiting to see who was watching, L adopted the posture and studied it for a moment more. Light saw his gaze flicker briefly over to lock on his, and he could feel anticipation and pure lust curling inside him as L leaned forward, tongue darting out to catch all the stray drips running down the sides of the shot glass first before determinedly swallowing the whip tower down, wrapping his lips expertly around the shot glass and straightening up. He  _definitely_  had everyone’s attention when he tilted his head back, swallowing reflexively and plucking the shot glass from his mouth with two fingers, licking his lips clean and smirking in satisfaction.  _Holy. FUCK_. Light couldn’t help but stare at L, who was now swiping a hand across his mouth to wipe away any whipped cream that he might have missed, shocked that he had given  _that_  expert little performance in front of the others and cursing his tight pants. He had thought that L might pretend to fumble or look somewhat inexperienced, not enough to lose him the win, of course (considering the stakes), but... apparently he wanted to torture him. Misa’s little display had taken two minutes. L had finished his shot in a minute, and... well, maybe it was Light’s bias towards the man talking, but watching  _him_  do it had been far more arousing, and hot as  _hell_.

“Oh my  _god_ , Ryuzaki,” Misa said, snapping Light out of his daze. She started clapping delightedly, and when Light looked back, she was blushing furiously. “I didn’t think you’d have it in you, you surprised me!”

“I am  _never_  going to challenge you to anything,” Aizawa said, red faced, throwing his hands up and pointedly not looking at L. “Doesn’t even seem to matter what it is, you’ll win.”

Light glanced at the other two and was amused to see that Mogi had just taken the whole thing in stride, seeming to be much more entertained by the way Matsuda was staring raptly at L, mouth gaping like a shocked fish.  _Oh geez, he DOES have a crush on L, doesn’t he? And here L is thinking he’s unattractive. Though his confidence tonight IS pretty damn hot._

“I thought it was supposed to be a competition,” L laughed, and the slur in his words was much more distinct now. He tugged his drink closer, wrapping his lips around the straw of the daiquiri as he took a long gulp, closing his eyes and letting out a low hum of pleasure before pulling away. “I’ll be right back.”

Light could see in the set of his shoulders that what happened next was a shock to L. As he started to step out from his crouch in the booth, L overbalanced and nearly fell, only saving himself from an embarrassing spill by gripping the edge of the table tightly.

“Hey, Ryuzaki, I’ve got you, let me help,” Light said, immediately moving to help L straighten up as the others looked on, all but Aizawa and Mogi clearly surprised. L looked up at Light, eyes slightly unfocused, and reached out to clutch tightly at his arm, nodding unsteadily.

All that alcohol was clearly hitting him all at once, and as Light started to lead him away, he still heard Aizawa say confidently to the others, “Told you. Girly drink drunk. He’ll be laid flat out until probably noon tomorrow, at this rate.”

“Light, what just happened?” Light slid an arm around L’s waist, fingers accidentally meeting the bare skin of his hip where the sweater had ridden up and pulling a stuttering squeak from L. He could feel his heart pounding  _hard_  now, sending a low throbbing pulse of want through him as he felt L practically  _melting_  into his side.

“I told you, you should have drank some water or something before now,” Light murmured, pushing the door of the farthest bathroom open and checking the stall to make sure there was no-one else in the room. He heard the tell tale click of a door lock, and turned around to see L slouching back against the door, the way he was subtly clutching the handle the only nod to his inebriation.

“Is that so?” L breathed, stepping forward and only stumbling slightly this time.

Light’s mouth dropped open, and he said, “Ryuzaki, were you  _faking_  being that drunk?”

“Oh... no... the dizziness is real, and I  _did_  almost fall out of the booth, but it sort of comes and goes,” L replied, voice low as he straightened to his full height for a moment, and Light was surprised to see that L was  _actually_  slightly taller than him (and it was weirdly arousing to find that out...); then L was pulling Light closer just before their mouths crashed together, fingers pressing insistently into Light’s hair. They kissed hungrily for a moment, and Light wrapped his arms snugly around his boyfriend’s waist before L broke the kiss and whispered hotly into his ear, “I saw the way you looked at me. Just now.”

Another searing kiss, and then there was a swipe of tongue against Light’s ear, drawing a harsh breath from him. “After that shot.” Long fingers skimmed down his side, pausing as they reached his hip before slipping around in between them to grip and rub at the bulge in Light’s pants. Light gasped, arching into L’s touch, even as he found himself wondering what the hell L was planning on  _doing_. “You wanted me to do that to  _you_ , didn’t you?”

“Yes, because I have the benefit of knowing just how fucking  _stellar_  your blow jobs  _are_ ,” Light moaned, pressing L back against the door now so he could get at that tantalizing neck. “I bet everyone is going to be wondering who you’ve sucked off to give  _that_  performance.”

He tugged the collar of the sweater away, leaning over to bite down at L’s collarbone, and L let out a stuttering whimper, his fingers convulsing slightly around Light’s clothed erection, pulling another gasp from him.

“Or maybe they’ll be wondering if that was just the foreplay,” L said breathlessly, squeezing intentionally this time, and Light pulled back to give him a Look.

“Ryu-“ he started, smiling when L’s eyes flashed a warning at that. “You want me to call you that  _here_? No, Ryuzaki, too risky.” Leaning back in, he couldn’t resist dragging his tongue up L’s neck before whispering in his ear, “Unless I’m  _this_  close to you, I’m not calling you L tonight, not here, not after I nearly blew your cover at home. And unlike  _you_ , I haven’t been drinking.”

“Oh, do you disapprove, Light?” L teased, letting go of Light only to slide down the door to kneel in front of him, reaching to unzip his pants. Light’s breath caught in his throat as he stared down, eyes widening. Palming his cock through his underwear, L leaned in to nuzzle against him, voice nearly a purr as he asked, “How about this, do you disapprove of  _this_?”

Light found himself panting harshly, trying hard not to lose control of his hormones, because no, he  _absolutely_  approved of what L was doing. “Ryuzaki,” he started, voice ragged with arousal, shuddering as L looked up with an expectant smile on his face. “Did you  _really_  not know what you were going to have to do for that shot, or were you playing ignorant on purpose?”

“I didn’t know, but come  _on_ ,” L said, laughing before sliding his fingers into Light’s underwear, teasing along the length of his cock. “It’s called a  _blow job_  for a reason, I pretty much  _knew_  there was going to be  _some_  lewd performance aspect to it.”

“And you did it  _anyway_?” Light moaned when L pulled his cock free, tonguing him.

“Call it my payback for you not telling me we were coming here,” L murmured, staring up at him through his hair as he began to lick Light in teasing little strokes.

“I thought your payback was teasing me all night with the promise of  _this_ ,” Light panted, unable to take his eyes off of L. There was a little voice in the back of his head screaming at him that they shouldn’t be doing this _here_ , but it was drowned out by the louder voice that was cheering over finally having L all to himself. The maddening little licks were just enough to give him a taste of what he  _knew_  L could do with that agile tongue, and he knew that L was planning to drag this out as long as he could, just to torment him. L smiled up at him and continued to lick him, making sure not to miss a single inch of skin until he finally reached the tip and wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently.

“You are driving me  _crazy_ , Ryuzaki,” Light said, letting out a low moan when L _finally_ began swirling his tongue around the head, reaching around to grab Light’s ass to pull him further into his mouth with a low hum of pleasure. “God, I  _love_  it when you do that.” L stilled his motion, lips stretching into a smirk around his cock as he hummed again. Light sucked in a ragged breath and bit his lip, nodding emphatically as he let his eyes fall mostly shut, focused on the sensations. “ _Yes! Please_  keep doing that, Ryuzaki,  _please_.”

L let out a muffled chuckle around his cock and obliged, deep throating him and sucking hard, keeping up a continuous stream of low moans, hums and other noises as he bobbed his head enthusiastically and kneaded his fingers against Light’s ass. Embarrassingly, Light could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, but between his persistent arousal throughout the evening and how  _incredible_ it felt to finally have L’s mouth on him after all the false starts and teasing throughout the day... he didn’t think anything would keep it at bay.

“Ryuzaki,” he moaned sharply, reaching down to tangle his fingers in L’s hair, hips snapping forward sharply in reaction. “I’m going to  _come_ -“

L let out a protesting noise around him and pulled off with a whine of, “Light, no, I want-“

 _Oh shit_. Light grabbed at himself with a strangled cry as his orgasm hit him, trying and failing to contain the mess.  _God damn it, L!_  Embarrassment and pleasure twisted through him at the sight of L blinking wide, surprised eyes up at him with come splattered on his cheek and mouth, licking it away from his lips reflexively.  _Shit. That’s SO hot._

“I’m sorry, I tried to warn you,” Light whispered, once he had finally caught his breath somewhat. He needed to clean them up, but he couldn’t stop  _staring_. “Um... shit. Let me-“ L surprised him again, leaning in to begin licking the come from Light’s cock and fingers, glancing up at him as he did before curling his fingers around Light’s wrist to tug his hand away. “ _Jesus_. How are you so _sexy_?”

L shrugged, and then stared meaningfully up at him. His tone was petulant and soft as he said, “I wanted you to fuck me.”

“In here?”

“Against the wall.” He dragged his tongue slowly over the head again, staring up at him the whole time, and Light hissed at the overwhelmingly pleasant sensation.

“In  _public_?” Between what L was doing and what he was saying, Light’s erection wasn’t going down.  _Holy SHIT, L._

L’s gaze flicked between his face and his erection before he stared pleadingly up at Light, reaching up to rub his fingers against Light’s hips. “ _Please_.”

“ _Shit_.” Light tugged L back up, wiping the come off his cheek before man handling him over against the wall beside the sink and kissing him fiercely. The taste of himself on L’s tongue had always been a turn on, but this time it was doubly so. “You are an absolutely  _filthy_ , sexy man.”

“Fuck me, Light,” L demanded, grabbing at Light’s hips to crush their bodies together, revealing how hard he still was in his jeans.

“ _No_ ,” Light breathed, grabbing L’s hands and pressing them up above his head. L whined and writhed against him, and he hissed at the overstimulation. “I’m not  _fucking_  you in a public washroom.”

“ _Please_ ,” L whispered, changing tactics and slumping against the wall, hooking one leg around Light’s. “I want you so badly, Light,  _please_.”

“I never said I wouldn’t get you off, but I _won’t_ fuck you here,” Light said firmly, letting go of one of L’s hands so he could tuck himself back into his pants. “Maybe when we get home, if you’re good.”

“And giving you a hummer isn’t  _good_  enough for you?” Light felt his stomach flip at that low taunt, and L grinned. “Making you come in less than three minutes isn’t  _good enough_  for you?”

“You are just  _begging_  for me to wreck you later, aren’t you?” Light asked breathlessly, pressing his palm against L’s erection, enjoying the moan that left his mouth. 

“Yes  _please_ ,” L breathed, squirming eagerly against his hand. “I  _like_  it when you’re rough with me.”

 _Oh Jesus, why does he do this to me_? “I’m still not fucking you here,” Light murmured, letting go of L’s other hand and grinning when L’s arms snaked around his neck. He hoisted L up until he had him where he wanted him. “This is the closest you get until we get home,” he whispered into L’s mouth as the man’s breath hitched, wrapping his legs tight around Light’s hips and clearly excited at being crushed between Light’s body and the wall.

“I’ll take it,” L moaned, head falling back against the wall as Light rocked forward against him, giving him as much friction as he could.

“You’ve objected to coming in your jeans before, are you sure?” Light asked teasingly, pressing one hand up under the sweater to caress L’s side.

“If you won’t give me what I  _want_ , I'm  _sure_  I don’t care,” L said breathlessly, pressing his fingers down the back of Light’s shirt and smiling. “Besides, the sweater  _might_  be long enough to hide the evidence.”

“You’re such a  _brat_ ,” Light murmured, disgruntled by the fact that L hadn’t yet been reduced to a moaning mess. In fact, L was working his shirt open one handed, which was far too much digital dexterity from someone who’d had as much liquor as L had. “Hey, what are you  _doing_?”

“I want to give you a matching set.”

“Of  _what_?”

L just grinned at him as Light stilled against him, and brought his teeth together with a sharp click, laughing and caressing his shoulder under the shirt, clearly searching for the bite mark he’d left that morning. A fresh spike of arousal went through him at that, and he thought dazedly,  _Jesus, he’s going to kill me with sex._

“ _Jesus_ , L, why are you like this?” Light asked desperately, thrusting against him and kissing his neck _hard_ , pulling a whimper from the man.

“Because I love you,” L whispered breathlessly as he grasped at Light’s shirt. Light felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and he pulled back to stare hard at L, breathing harshly as his heart raced wildly. Of all the times and places and situations he could have chosen to say it, he chose the moment when they were grinding like horny teenagers against the wall in a public bathroom.  _You crazy, beautiful, drunk son of a bitch, you don’t even realize what you just said, do you_ , Light thought fondly to himself, unable to contain his happiness as he pressed in to kiss L fiercely. He redoubled his efforts to get L off, the tiny moans and gasps his boyfriend was making into the kiss spurring him on as he clutched at Light with desperation. The familiar hitch in L’s breathing and clenching of his limbs around Light told him that L was  _just_  on the edge, and he broke the kiss finally, burying his face into L’s shoulder and biting down  _hard_  - and he almost immediately felt the familiar sting of teeth sinking into his own shoulder, effectively muffling the sounds L was making into his orgasm and-  _FUCK_.

Light panted harshly, trying and failing to hold himself up on suddenly weak knees as he reeled from his second orgasm in minutes, sliding to the floor with L still in his arms in a trembling tangle of limbs. He felt light headed and giddy. _I didn’t know I could DO that,_ he thought dazedly, pulling back after a moment to peer at L with a dreamy smile on his face. L blinked his eyes open and smiled slowly up at Light, adoration and satisfaction apparent in every line of his body right that moment. Belatedly, L’s gaze flickered lazily over him, and he let out an affectionate giggle.

“Oops,” he whispered, fingers tracing over the new set of bite marks on Light’s shoulder and drawing a shudder from him.

“You gave me that matching set after all,” Light murmured, kissing L tenderly and brushing his damp hair out of his eyes. “Are you going to stop being a tease in front of everyone, now?” The giggle that left L’s mouth this time was more devious, and Light groaned and shook his head. “You are going to be the  _death_  of me, L. God, I love you so much.”  _Please never change._

“Mm... say that again,” L whispered, shifting and bringing his fingers up to caress Light’s cheek, staring at him with a soft smile on his lips.

“I love you?” Light murmured, smiling back as he began to extricate himself from their little pile, pulling L up to stand once he had steadied himself.

“I will  _never_  get tired of hearing you say that,” L said, sighing happily as he leaned in to hug Light, leaning on him rather heavily.  _Hmm. Definitely still drunk, I see_. “But... um, sorry to kill the mood, but...” His gaze flickered over to the bathroom stall.

“Do you need my assistance?” Light asked with a wry laugh. That immediately earned him a glare... and a red faced nod. “Dizzy?”

“Maybe,” L admitted, not meeting his gaze now. Well, he had known this was going to be necessary when he’d hauled L to the bathroom in the first place.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, L,” Light said, rolling his eyes in amusement at the sudden bashfulness.  _Oh sure, you can demand I fuck you against the bathroom wall in total confidence, but you get embarrassed about needing my help to use the toilet. The dichotomy of L is amazing sometimes._  They didn’t speak again until L was washing his hands and splashing cold water on his face.

“Light?”

“Yes?”

L looked back at him curiously, eyes wide and seeming a little more alert. “Did you... come twice, or did I just imagine that?”

Light laughed and tugged L around to face him and studying his appearance critically. Except for a faint red mark peeking out from under his collar, there was nothing to indicate they’d done anything scandalous this time, and it turned out L’s earlier comment about the sweater being long enough to hide any other ‘evidence’ of what they’d done was accurate.

“Yes, I did,” he finally murmured, smiling at L. “And you pass inspection.” 

“You... bit me,” L said, eyes widening slightly, one finger coming up to trace over his lips as they spread into a wide smile. If Light didn’t find him so _endearingly_ adorable right then, that smile would have been downright creepy.

“You... seemed to like it,” Light said cautiously, taking that moment to clean himself up, now that L was taken care of.

“Maybe not normally.” L considered him for a moment and then leaned in to wrap his arms around Light’s waist as he washed his hands. “It’s nearly time for us to leave, isn’t it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I vaguely recall saying something about getting sloppy meaning it’s time to leave.” L nuzzled his face against Light’s back and mumbled something that was lost in the fabric.

“Ryuzaki, if you do that, I can’t understand you,” Light said with a laugh, drying his hands and turning in the embrace to grip L’s shoulders. “Now, what was that?”

“... Wouldn’t you say sucking you off in the bathroom counts as getting sloppy?” L asked, voice low even as he giggled.

“There was absolutely _nothing_ sloppy about _that_ , except for me,” Light said firmly, his own voice low as a sluggish pang of arousal went through him at L’s words... and at the image of L on his knees with Light’s come painting his face. _I will never forget that image as long as I live_.

“You must _really_ like me on my knees,” L teased, looking him over once more, gaze lingering on his crotch.

“What I _like_ is everything you do,” Light said evasively, making sure he was zipped up. “And we need to get out of here if we don’t want everyone to be suspicious.”

“You’re hard again,” L pointed out with a grin.

“Maybe a little,” Light said, eyes narrowing as he tugged the collar of L’s sweater up to cover the red mark. That had the unfortunate (for Light, anyway) consequence of leaving the collar gaping open a little to show off more of L’s chest, which wasn’t doing _anything_ to help his sanity, but it was better than someone asking about the mark. “I can’t help it that you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.”

“Flatterer.” L leaned up to kiss Light, murmuring softly as he pulled away, “Light of my life.”

It was cheesy, and unexpected, but Light couldn’t help but tear up a little at the romantic little line. _He’ll forget about the cheesy romantic things he said in the morning, won’t he_ , that tiny little voice said in his head.

“I love you, L,” Light whispered, reaching down to clasp L’s hands and bringing them up so he could kiss them. “Let’s go.”

“You too,” L murmured, and that made Light’s heart skip a beat. _He does love me. He loves me BACK._ L giggled as Light let his hands go, wrapping his arm snugly around L’s waist again before opening the door. “I have one song left in, can we go after I sing it?”

“Sure thing, Ryuzaki,” Light replied, smiling as he guided L back to the table.

“Wanna know what I’m singing?” L asked, looking up at him with a childish expression of excitement.

“I’m sure I’ll find out,” Light said, only to be cut off by a loud guffaw from their table. He stopped, eyes wide as he stared. Matsuda was hurriedly trying to shush Aizawa, to no avail.

Laughing, Aizawa leaned forward and pointed at them with an amused grin. “So, did he yak?”

“ _What_?” Light asked, bristling at the question. L just pulled away from him and slid into the booth with as much dignity as he could muster (for as graceless as the attempt was).

“I’ll have you know that I did not _yak_ , and I am perfectly fine, you _ass_ ,” L declared, frowning hard at Aizawa.

“Then why were you gone so long?” Aizawa asked wryly, smirking.

L opened his mouth and then shut it, his face going red. He glanced guiltily at Light, clearly at a loss for a good explanation.

“Sir drinks-a-lot over here tripped over his own feet in the bathroom,” Light said, grinning at his boyfriend’s petulant pout. _Better they think that than anything else, love_. “There was a bit of clean up involved. You’re lucky it didn’t stain your sweater, Ryuzaki.”

“Shut _up_ , Light-kun,” L muttered, slumping down in the booth with a resigned chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L, you precious, sexy idiot. Now say that when you’re sober!
> 
> (*cough* I originally had _other_ plans for him in regards to those three little words, but drunk!L told me in no uncertain terms that he was going to say it, and he was going to say it NOW, god damn it. Who am I to argue with the greatest detective in the world?)
> 
> If I owned Death Note, this absolutely would have happened.


End file.
